


Good Vibes

by Twintaileddragon



Series: Dating Sans Sucks Sometimes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Dirty but nor Smut, F/M, Oh you're busted, Sans found something under your pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying with the Skeletons on the surface isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when you're dating the older brother. Life has it's good and bad moments but with Sans and Papyrus, it may as well be a roller coaster all the time.</p><p>Today, Sans found something interesting in your bedroom and couldn't wait to tell you all about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibes

You stretched out your back, waking up from a restless nap and discovering that you fell asleep on the remote. No wonder you couldn't find it. The house around you was still dark, a tell tale sign that the younger Skeleton brother hadn't returned yet. Though this was a sign Papyrus was still out, your boyfriend could be anywhere. It started about 2 years ago now when the goofy skeleton met you at the practical joke shop where you worked back then. To think you moved in with him and his brother within that time was baffling. If there was one thing you learned about Sans, it was that he didn't have any tell tale signs of being somewhere unless you saw him. When he came home, he never turned on lights or made any noise. Sometimes he would take one of his famous shortcuts straight to his room and you would never know he was there. It was because of this uncertainty that Sans enjoyed making you jump every now and then. You looked around the room as thoroughly as possible in the dark. It appeared that Sans was not around. Feelin' a bit bored you decide to go to the kitchen and see what you could snack on, still not bothering to turn on the lights in the house. As you rummaged through the spaghetti filled fridge the light in the kitchen clicked on, and who else was behind you but the short pun machine. his hands were behind his back and the grin on his face was more....taunting?  
"Hey Babe." Sans said, his amusement prevalent in his voice. "Hungry?"  
"...uh.. Yeah?"  
"Oh then," He started snickering, trying hard to keep talking coherently. "Maybe you want to choke on this!" He pulled forth what he was hiding behind his back a deep blush taking over your face and his laugh filling the kitchen. He snorted, not even minding that your precious secret was still vibrating in his hand .  
"WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM!?"  
"Why is it Blue?" He asked, ignoring your question. "You tryin' to tell me something?"  
"WHY DID YOU BRING THAT DOWN HERE?!"  
"Well I assume you clean it so it's not that it's dirty... I mean, you give off the kind of 'Vibe'."  
"SANS I SWEAR TO ASGORE-"  
"I mean, I don't know why you would use this thing. I mean, If you wanted something big and blue why not yours truly?"  
"Sans put that thing back in my-"  
"Aw what's the matter?" He started, waving the device around, flopping it through the air. "I didn't mean to upset you. Man, you must think I'm a HUGE DICK."  
"SANS-"  
"I'M HOME!" Sans turned around to face the front door, hiding the vibrator behind his back and sweating nervously at Papyrus's arrival.  
"Hey Paps," He said calmly, "You're home early."  
"Well," He started, walking into the kitchen, depositing his grocery bags on the counter. "I was getting something to make for dinner....are you both alright?"  
"Yeah we're fine.... Tell him Babe?" Sans was good at being totally inconspicuous, which only put you more on edge. Sans back was to you, your blue toy behind his back still vibrating in your view. You couldn't keep a straight face.  
"Ugh, Y-Yeah. Good." Papyrus still seemed a tad suspicious and suddenly seemed to have a moment of clarity.  
"Ah! I understand your anxiety now!"  
"You do!?" They said in unison.  
"But of course! You are clearly flusters because my brother bought you a gift! He was in the middle of presenting it to you and I walked in."  
"...Gift?"  
"Yes. But Sans, you fool, you're holding it behind your back! She can see it because she is standing behind you! Come on... show her the gift, she already sees it and I think she likes it!" For the first time in a long time... Sans had no idea what to do. He felt a bead of sweat slide down his face, dripping into his nose hole. He looked over his shoulder at you, as if to ask you for help but you feared that the moment you opened your mouth you would start laughing. "Well come now Sans, She does not have all day, Lazy Bones."  
"...Some Privacy Paps?"  
"Oh Sans, I have seen you kiss. I can certainly handle you giving her a token of your affections!"  
".....Alright, Don't say I didn't warn ya." Sans pulled the toy from behind his back, confidently. You covered your face, scared of Papyrus's reaction. Sans couldn't even lie about what it was, having the shape of perfect male anatomy. He prayed that Papyrus had no idea what it was. Papyrus eyed it for a moment and Sans began to crack up.  
"I didn't know you liked to cook!" All laughing ceased and Sans looked to you for guidance, then you both looked at Papyrus.  
"...What?"  
"That is a low level mixer. It's vibration mixes things but with less intensity than a regular mixer. I can tell that you do not know what it is human!" Papyrus sounded so knowledgeable. If you hadn't know what a vibrator was you would have most certainly believed Papyrus. Sans grinned his usual grin.  
"I'm not surprised you know that, Paps." Sans said calmly. "You're so cool."  
"Well of course. As a Master chef, I must be educated in ALL kitchenware. Besides. Undyne has about 12 of those....hers ARE bigger though." You and Sans held your breath, wondering what the hell you just heard. As Papyrus excused himself to check his social media, you simply looked at each other.  
"...Well.... that was an experience."  
"Low level mixer?"  
"You better hide this better," Sans said, handing you your toy. "Wouldn't want replacement Sans to end up stirring dinner on accident one night."


End file.
